


Warmth

by orphan_account



Series: Post-SDR2 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, minor sdr2 spoilers, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda has trouble sleeping, and Hinata is the only person willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Komaeda always leaves the door open. Not as invitation, but as a comfort. A bit of the pale moonlight shines through the crack, giving light to his dark room. Directly in the sliver of light is Komaeda, curled up with his arms around his knees, his breathing so heavy Hinata can hear on the other side.

No one helps him anymore. Naegi doesn’t have the time – he has to work with the other patients, and Komaeda may be just a lost cause. Tsumiki is too afraid to go near most of the others, which includes Komaeda, even with his stubby hand and hollowed eyes. That left only left one person with enough willpower to help him – Hinata. 

It’s difficult for him to muster up the energy – and courage – to see Komaeda again. But even if neither of them really want to see each other, he doesn’t want Komaeda to die. Not in this way, from being alone and scared. Even he deserves better than that.

He can't sleep when Komaeda is hiccupping into his sheets, anyways.

Steadily, Hinata flexes his fingers and takes a deep breath, the door creaking as he pushes it open. Komaeda’s quieted down to only gasps and shaky breaths, his back facing Hinata and his arms splayed across a pillow. 

He doesn’t know if Komaeda knows he’s there, yet. Reading Komaeda isn’t his strong point. He makes it to the edge of the bed before Komaeda sits up, using his good hand to rub both his eyes.

Komaeda looks horrible. Hinata thinks about Komaeda a lot more than he’d like to admit, and the majority of those reasons have to do with how sick Komaeda is. Physically, but sometimes mentally too. His wrists are so bony the knuckles seem to be straining to pop out, and his shoulders so weak he’s forced to hunch over. If not for his illness, Komaeda would probably be a pretty boy. 

He reaches out to hold Komaeda’s hand, carefully and gently. Then, he moves onto the bed beside him, forcing a smile. 

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda whispers, almost in awe. His face is red, streaked with drying tears. If Hinata looks close enough in the darkness, he can make out the thin blue veins under Komaeda’s cheeks. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

Hinata shakes his head. He bites back his retort – ‘Yes, obviously, you’re so loud, how could you not?’ – and opts for the safer approach. Learning how to keep his snark in check is something Togami has beaten into him. Funnily enough, Hinata isn’t sure Togami has learned his own lesson. 

“Not really. It’s fine.” Komaeda’s gaze meets his, his eyes searching for something. If Hinata had to guess, he was probably wondering why Hinata was here. He plays with the bandages on his stubby wrist, his head ducking down so he doesn’t meet Hinata’s eyes. 

“It’s fine,” Komaeda echoes. “If that’s all, I’m not really the best source of entertainment at this time of the night.”

Hinata feels his stomach lurch into his throat, and he coughs into his arm, bright red. “N-No, that’s not it. Look, neither of us can sleep. And…” He bites his lip. “Maybe... we could sleep together.”

Komaeda licks his lips, his expression teetering on the edge of horrified. He’s about to say something back when he suddenly twitches, one arm moving around his stomach. He gasps for air, barely turning his head so he can look at Hinata.

One hand reaching out to ruffle Komaeda’s hair, he mumbles ‘It’s okay’ and climbs underneath Komaeda’s sheets, bringing them over both their bodies. He does all of this before Komaeda can protest, his breathing slowing as he tries to return it to a normal pace.

Komaeda’s bed is cleaner than his, less homey, more practical. The sheets and pillow smell vaguely of disinfectant. Compared to Hinata’s, it’s cold and unwelcoming. Judging by the amount of times Komaeda wakes up during the night, he figures Komaeda doesn’t really like it either.

Then, he puts one arm over Komaeda’s chest. It’s supposed to be a comforting gesture, to remind Komaeda he’s not alone. Komaeda trembles, just the tiniest bit, his eyes flickering to meet Hinata’s momentarily. Hinata takes in a deep breath, his own stare unwavering. This feels strangely intimate.

“Y-You can do it too,” Hinata mumbles.

Slowly, Komaeda shifts onto his side, facing Hinata. His stubby wrist moves in between them, and Hinata puts his other hand on top of it. If either of them move, their chests would touch. Hinata makes sure to stay perfectly still.

“You’re so thin.” Hinata marvels at Komaeda’s sharp collarbones, the delicate curve of his neck and the harsh lines of his face. It’s easier when they’re lying so close. “Have you been eating?”

A chill wracks through Komaeda’s body, and the white-haired boy gives him a small smile. It looks more like a plea for help than an actual smile. Maybe Hinata has gotten better at reading him.

Hinata’s grip around Komaeda tightens, and he considers pulling Komaeda closer. He’s nervous, though, even now. “You’re fine…” Hinata whispers. “Y-You’re going to be okay.” 

Komaeda tilts his head up, his lips parted and eyes wide. Quickly, his lips settle back into a smile. “Sorry, Hinata-kun.”

His fingers twitch, and any sense of cautiousness he had were lost with Komaeda’s apology. He brings the other boy closer, settling Komaeda against his chest. 

“Hinata-kun.” Hinata closes his eyes at the sound of his name, focusing on the feeling of Komaeda’s small, cool body. “Ah, what are you doing…?”

There’s a few moments where neither of them speak, and Komaeda’s stubby wrist moves to lay on Hinata’s chest. “Sleeping,” Hinata finally answers, opening his eyes. “T-That’s why I came here in the first place.”

Komaeda hums, shifting around to find a comfortable position. He looks like he’s falling asleep quickly, his eyes slipping shut. 

“Thank you for caring,” Komaeda says softly.

Hinata brushes a strand of hair off of Komaeda’s forehead, his heart catching in his throat. 

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” he mumbles. Komaeda is already asleep.

He wakes up the next morning to see Komaeda still sleeping peacefully, their legs entangled, and Komaeda’s head tucked underneath his chin.

And, for some reason, he wishes he could always wake up to this.

**Author's Note:**

> im still taking fic requests! inbox me at http://komakitty.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
